


You're Stealing My Hoodies Too?

by Twi_Writes_Sometimes



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twi_Writes_Sometimes/pseuds/Twi_Writes_Sometimes
Summary: The guard stealing/borrowing each other's clothes lives rent free in my head.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	You're Stealing My Hoodies Too?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friends! Comments are always appreciated. 💕

"Joe have you seen my grey hoodie with the blue stripe?" Nicky asked.

Joe's brow furrowed as he tried to remember when he last saw it. "Did you leave it in Switzerland?"

That was the last safe house they had been to. Joe distinctly remembered him having it when they drank hot chocolate by the fire.

"I didn't think so, but now I'm not sure. I don't know where else it would be." He shrugged. "I'm going to have to buy some more soon, especially if we wind up going to Norway. I don't know where I keep leaving them."

"I got the stuff you asked for!" Nile called from the kitchen.

Last night Nicky and Joe had agreed to make dinner so Nile volunteered to go shopping for anything they needed.

Nicky went to help her and look over the groceries she had brought back.

"Did you find everything ok?" He asked.

She was already getting stuff out of the bags and organizing it. "Pretty much, I couldn't find that cheese you wanted, so I bought this one instead, hope it's ok."

"Yeah that's fine." He paused, his head tilting slightly in confusion. "Nile is that my hoodie?"

She looked down at what she was wearing. "Oh yeah, sorry I thought I asked you before borrowing it."

"Did Andy put that idea in your head?"

Nile laughed. "No, why?"

"Because she's always stealing my hoodies too." Nicky grumbled, but Nile could tell he didn't mind a bit.

"I can give it back to you now." She started taking it off, it was too big for her but it was perfectly cozy on this drizzly day.

"No, it's fine I don't mind if you wear it, just toss it in my room when you're finished."

Nile smiled. "I guess Andy has competition now." She teased. "Who can get your nicest hoodie first."

"She already has enough competition with Joe." Nicky shook his head. "I'm never going to be able to wear my own clothes again."

"You're more than welcome to mine." Joe winked from where he was leaning against the counter.

"Maybe if you didn't leave your hoodies lying around it wouldn't be an issue." Andy said with a grin, joining them in the kitchen.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Nicky protests.

"So now everyone steals your clothes?" Nile asked.

"I don't think Booker ever did."

Joe barked out a laugh. "He would steal your socks. We never told you, had a bet going to see if you'd notice on your own or if I would tell you first. He would always return them eventually, but I guess you never caught on."

Nicky threw his hands up, but he was laughing. "There you have it. I somehow have the wardrobe of choice on this team."


End file.
